Scooby-Doo and The Menacing Scorpion
by CIOBY SLAYDER
Summary: A love adventure story featuring these lovable characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

SCOOBY- DOO AND THE MENACING SCORPION

Chapter 1

The Arriving

'Twas a hot summer day, the mystery machine was bravely taking on the monstrously powerful road, a menace and a challenge for every respectful car. The whole gang was excited about the great "Sand Parade" from the city of Las Brujas, actually it was kind of a town, a few houses here and there but the Sand Parade was to be something well looked forward to. Car races through the hot sand, great food to go with the weather like the delicious chilli soup made by Fred's aunt who was living there with her husband and two children. The gang had its usual set up, Freddy was driving, paying close attention to the road, daphne was reading a fashion magazine about the interesting styles of the sand, girls were wearing brown clothes and yellow jewelry to pay homage to the sand, the Sand Gods which the tribe that formed Las Brujas in ancient times were worshipping. Velma was reading on her laptop, she of course was reading an article about the holiday, all its historical aspects, traditions, origins, food, everything, and shared all she could find with the gang, Shaggy on the other hand was more interested in what kind of food they were going to serve at the festival, his stomach was already growling but he kept on eating some potato chips anyway. Of course we cannot forget his dearest friend, a Dog named Scooby-Doo, who was also eating from the same bag of potato chips. Velma started talking about the Sand Parade with a happy, confident voice:

" Hey guys, listen up here! The ancient people who invented the Sand Parade actually celebrated the god of Sand, Artazzo The Scorpion, legend has it that at the beginning of the world there was one man and one woman and three children who were living there, in Las Brujas and they were having a hard time with agriculture because of the hot, arid earth, their climate was not favorable at all…"

"Jeepers! I wouldn't want to live in that kind of environment." Said Daphne, trembling.

Velma continued: " … Anyway, it says here that on one hot night they heard some noises, there were other people, two or three families to be exact, on top of a giant scorpion. They jumped off his back and their leader, Mackaruckii, a man dressed in blue clother with a scarf tied aroung his forehead, told them that this was the great Scorpion Spirit, it was their protector, saved them from barbarians and took them here, in his natural habitat, he rules over this land. The scorpion made one gesture of his taild, raising it up in the air and crushing is on the unfruitful land. It immediately started raining and vegetables were growing, even vegetables that wrren't supposed to grow in that area, like tomatoes, potatoes, garlic, everything you could think of. The original family who was living there bowed down to the Great Giant Scorpion, it became their mighty God since that day."

"" Like that's some kind of story, Giant scorpions, fruits that were growing on their own, vegetables that weren't supposed to grow there, like I'll say like that legend is absurd. OW!" said Shaggy, biting his lip.

" It's just a story Shaggy, the imagination of the people, it doesn't have to make sense" said Velma.

The group reached the town and were welcomed by Fred's aunt, Cathya who was waiting for them. They jumped out of the car and Cathya took Fred's by his cheeks and started saying what a beautiful man he has become, while his friends were laughing at him. Immediately after Fred got loose from his aunt's tight hug, Shaggy jumped into her arms, hinting about that chilli soup she's been bragging about to Fred. Scooby came too and he started licking her on the face, she laughed and invited everyone inside, to prepare for the Sand Parade of tomorrow. Cathya carried both Shaggy and Scooby in her arms, she was a broad woman, large shoulders, fat arms but all that which looked like fat was actually muscle, Velma said, whispering to herlelf:" Man, does that woman work out or what?"

Daphne overheard herr but didn't say anything, she thought Shaggy looked funny carried being carried by Fred's aunt and, in a funny way, she thought he was kind of cute. She sighed. Fred's uncle Jabadiah, a skinny man, you'd say it was Shaggy's uncle, not Fred, by how he looked like, but he had an imposing beard, like the bavarians used to wear, heard her sighjing and asked: " What's wrong my dear?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired from the trip, that's all." Daphne replied, although she wasn't that tired, she started having feelings for Shaggy ever since that school dance back in Crystal Cove.

17 May, one month prior to thetrip to the trip to Las Brujas. It was the final day of schoold and on that evening there was a dance organized by the school. Daphne and Velma came to the dance in two beautiful purple and orange dresses, they looked amazing; when they walked inside they saw the guys waiting for them by the punch bowl and enjoying a well deserved glass of punch. " Like I passed all my finals, dude! I'm good for the summer.", Shaggy said, overjoyed, Scooby replied " Reah, we're ronna reat rall summer ran watch Van Rhoul movies." Ho ho ho ho, like you read my mind Scoob, this is gonna be the greates summer ever. Everyone was happy for Shaggy, when Daphne saw him she was unbelievably drawn to him, he looked so handsome in that tuxedo. Fred asked her if she wanted to dance but she ignored him, all she wanted to do was look at Shaggy. " Like why are you looking at me like that, Daph?". At the sound of that question Daphne snapped out of her hypnosis and said " Ah, no reason, I noticed you put a nice bow tie, it really matches the suit and your black eyes.".

"Like thanks, Daph, wasn't really sure about wearing it but after hearing your opion I'm more fond of it. Thanks, you're a good friend".

" Ha, yeah, a friend", Daphne thought to herself. They started playing a slow song, Velma took Shaggy to a dance and Daphne's face changed from a bright big smile to sad teary eyes. Fred danced with her in the disco light and asked her what's wrong, whyt was she crying. Daphne replied simply by saying that she was happy, happy that the school year has ended and happy that they would spend their summer together, solving mysteries, having fun, going to the beach. Fred accepted her response, without questioning her any further. Since that night she kept thinking about Shaggy, she couldn't stop thinking about him, she even cut out a photo of him from the school album which she was hugging tight with her arms crossed and bound to her chest, wishing every waking moment that she would be with him, she didn't care what they'd do, she'd even watch Van Ghoul Movies and eat unhealthy food, she wanted to feel Shaggy touch when he'd put his arm around her, his cherry pie breath when he'd kiss her, it wasn't too much to ask really. While she was pouring out her heart, Shaggy was at home with Scooby, munching on all the food they could find. Ever since that day Daphne looked at Shaggy with such admiration and LOVE. Back to the present moment, everyone was introduce to Cathya's kids, she had a lovely blond daughter with braided hair, about six or seven years old and boy roughly around fifteen years old with red messy hair, kind of upset about the parade.

" Hey Milo, long time no see. How've you been?" Fred asked the little boy. The boy nodded and didn't say a word. Fred turned to his aunt and whispered to her: " What's up with him?". His aunt responded, in whisper of course:" He's upset because Sally Winklers refused to be his date for the Sand Parade". At the sound of those words Shaggy stood up from the chair he was sitting on and told Milo: "Like, man, I know exactly how you feel, charming girls is complicated isn't it? Let's go outside and talk about it, man to man, maybe my experience can help you!". Velma laughed and asked: "Experience? How many girls have you wooed?". Daphne answered Velma's question in her head, thinking "Mhmmm, he certainly wooed me."

Shaggy turned his face towards Velma, he was looking baleful at her and said: "Well, my experience with girls is not something to be talked about with girls, so me and Milo we'll be on our way, outside.". Milo asked Shaggy: "Are you sure that you're the best suited to give me advice about women?". "Oh man, I just can't catch a break." Said Shaggy. Everyone started lauging, aunt Cathya went to the kitchen to bring something to eat, the rest of them set down and started talking about the parade.

" Gee, uncle Jabadiah! I can't wait to see the parade, I was so young when I came here the first time, I don't remember a thing." Said Fred.

"Nothing? You don't remember how I put you on a horse and you were so afraid you puked all over the horse's crest? And you don't remember how you broke your aunt's favorite chaird, it was a Victorian style one, she won it at a contest before she met me. Boy does that woman lo you, if I would've broken the chair she would've had my head, but not her little Freddy." Velma kept on laughing, "Jinkies Freddy, looks like you were quite the troublemaker, what changed you? Ha, ha, ha! ".

Meanwhile Shaggy was outside with Milo, teaching him about girls, like he had a clue. He pet him on the back and tried to explain to him that it's not the end of the world, it's just a girl, there are plenty of them and than, without realizing Daphne was beside the door, listening to uncle Jabadaiah's stories about Fred but also overhearing what Shaggy was saying, he started talking about her: " Like, take for example, Daphne, she's really cute, beautiful even, that red hair and those purple eyes matching her clothes or was it the other way around… Anyway, she said no to a lot of guys, like she'd probably say no to me if I'd ask her to be my date for the parade, it wouldn't be a disaster, although it would be really groovy to hang out with Daph as my date, imagine my joy and also imagine Fred's jealousy, he would go nuts, ha ha ha ha. So, to wrap it up, go and ask another girl that you like or go by yourself, maybe you'll meet somebody there, always remember that in this life you need to have fun as much as you can, girls will follow, hey there's gotta be at least one of them that wants us!"

Milo smiled and asked Shaggy: " But weren't you the one who fell in love with that alien girl? Like you haven't found somebody to love from this planet, she was from another one. ". Shaggy gulped and while he rearranged his collar with one finger he said: "Ha, yeah, I go crazy about chicks who are out of this world!". Daphne heard every word, was Shaggy into her too? Has she imagined all that conversation? He said something, no doubt about it, maybe there was a chance. Daphne rose from the armchair she was sitting in, looked around to get everyone's attention and said: " I'm gonna go check on Milo, Shaggy's macho stories must have given him the wrong impression about coping with a girl's refusal. ".

"See you, Daph!" Velma said.

" Is your friend feeling alright Freddy dear?" asked aunt Cathya as she was bringing some freshly baked muffins on a silver platter.

"She's fine, just worried about Shaggy sharing his experience with women."

Daphne was long gone from the room, from the house even, she was outside, the hot burning sun was blinding her even if she was looking down because the sand was so lightened by it. She was heading to Shaggy and he looked at her, surprised to see her there and asked: "Hey Daph, like what are you doing?".

"Oh, just came to see how you were doing, it seems Milo really digs your successful love stories and all the broken hearts you've left behind."

"Yeah, like well, I haven't left so many broken hearts… I mean I'm not sure if I even got one to break from a girl and… "

As saying was babbling, Milo interrupted him and asked Daphne with a loud voice, maybe too loud: "Miss Blake, would you like to go to the Sand Parade with my new friend Shaggy? He said you are gorgeous.". Daphne tried to act surprised but blushed a little and brought her hand to her head and started playing with a strain of her hair, responding: "Really?! He did? I mean of course he did, he's a trusted friend, he always tells me the truth." Everybody started laughing and the others came out to see what's going on, of course they all heard what Milo asked but none other than Shaggy really heard Daphne's response, he laughed the hardest. Aunt Cathya called them all inside, it was time for muffins and the sun was setting, time for bed, tomorrow was going to be a big day, the long awaited Sand Parade. After they ate some muffins and also some French fries aunt Cathya cooked on the double, as she knew her little Freddy's craving for French fries, everyone went to sleep, the girls in one room and the boys in the other room . Both Daphne and Shaggy sat laid down on those bed and thought about tomorrow, Shaggy was thinking: "Like was she joking and considered me just a friend or does she like me?" while Daphne was thinking: " I can't believe Shaggy said that about me, Milo wouldn't lie, he'd have no reason to. Does Shaggy really consider me gorgeous, does he like me as much as I like him? Oh I don't know if this is going to end well, what should I do, I mean… ". Daphne's process of thinking was interrupted when she heard a voice: " Like man you girl really think hard at night, so hard you didn't even notice me.". It was Shaggy, he was standing beside her bed, smiling at her. Daphne freaked out and yelled: "Shaggy!", reaction to which Shaggy responded with a simple whisper: " Calm down, will ya? You'll wake up the whole town. ".

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked, with her eyes filled with joy.

" I was thinking… I know it's a dumb idea but I'd like to explore the surroundings in the morning, about 5 o'clock, before the Sand Parade and everyone waking up. Would you care to join me? " said Shaggy, with a lowered tone in his voice.

"Like yeah! " Daphne said, imitating Shaggy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fooling around with a Ghost on the Prowl

After she said yes, Shaggy jumped to kiss her, they were making out on her bed and she hugged him tightly while they were kissing, wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezed him, with love, but really tight. Shaggy started choking, he was having trouble breathing, he pushed Daphne away and, pulling his breath, he said:

-Like Daph, you really know how to keep a guy just to yourself! That kiss was really intense I liked it so much I couldn't breath anymore.

Daphne giggled, Shaggy gave her a tender good night kiss and got out of the room. Daphne closed her eyes, smiled and fell sound asleep. The next morning, as the sound was just setting, the others weren't awake yet, Daphne woke up, got out of bed and went to the bathroom down the hall, as she was checking her eyelashes in the mirror, two hand wrapped around her waist. It was Shaggy, he said he missed her last night, couldn't close a single eye. Daphne didn't tell him that she slept so good, it would've sounded like she didn't care about him, about the sweet moments from last night. Shaggy let go of her as she turned around rotating, like she was dancing. Shaggy looked at her purple, big eyes and said:

-Daph, I gotta tell you something, I have a surprise for you, ready to hear it?

\- Suuuure! Said Daphne, worried.

\- I've prepared the best food for a romantic picnic up on the Scorpion Rock, if you'd care to join me.

Daphne smiled, showing her white, glowing teeth and her eyes filled with joy, she leaped into Shaggy's arms and he said that this was the first time he was holding someone other than Scooby in his arms. They went to the kitchen, got the food basket and headed out. They walked around the town, enjoying the sound of the cocks who were announcing the rise of the sun. They went up the Scorpion Rock and arranged the picnic, Shaggy made some weird food for a morning picnic, there was chili con carne, grilled sandwiches, soda and some green apples and for dessert ice cream over three bananas. They were eating and talking about the way they felt about each other all this time. Shaggy started saying he used to get goose bumps whenever he talked with Daphne , scared that he could say something stupid or weird or worse, he was scared he could snap and tell her how he felt about her, putting her into an impossible situation and possibly lose a really close friend. Daphne was surprised to hear this, she told him that she was in the same situation since the ball in Crystal Cove, since then she tirelessly tried to avoid Shaggy, she wanted to kiss him every chance that she's got, but it would have been weird.

\- Like Daph, I thought you were upset or something, that you had found out about how I felt or something, I didn't why else you'd avoid me, after sometime I lost hope of ever thinking I could have a shot at you, that could be a thing.

\- Shaggy, I keep telling you, I wanted to kiss you so bad, every chance I got and boy did I get chances, whenever I was alone with you, whenever Fred and Velma were looking for clues in other rooms, whenever Fred said we should split up and immediately said he'd go with me and Velma and you'd go with Scooby, it's like I was some kind of property, it's like he owned and wherever he was going, I was going, it was so annoying.

\- I get it, Daph but Freddy has always split us up this way, it became kind of automatic, I'm sure he didn't mean to treat you like he owned you, as for me, if I could have gone with you and Scoob when we'd split up, not only would I not look for clues but now that I know we feel the same way, I prolly couldn't stop kissing you, I wouldn't eat anything in the haunted house's, museum's or any other building's kitchen, I'd practically die of hunger.

Daphne laughed, Shaggy took her hand, kissed it and they both stared into each other's eyes, ready to kiss each other with the round light of the sun behind them, like in one of those cliché romance novels or movies, unfortunately something utterly dramatic happened. As they were closing in to kiss a shadow blocked the light, both Shaggy and Daphne turned towards where the shadow was coming from. It was a man dressed in a blue costume, with short sleeves on the shirt and the pants were a bit above the feet, a red scarf tied around his forehead. He stared baleful at Shaggy and Daphne, gnashed his teeth constantly and asked them:

What are you two, strangers doing standing in the spot of my master, the Great Artazzo?!

L-li-li-li-like we didn't k-know it was the spot of Artazzo mister g-g-g-ghost.

Yeah, we sure didn't know that this table was taken.

Leave this instant or suffer the consequences, the master shall cleanse this world agaaaaiinn! Said the mysterious man while he disappeared in a wind of dust.

What just happened? Asked Daphne, scared and confused.

Liked don't you remember the story Velma told us, about that scorpion god and his servants?

But you said it yourself it was a fable, you said that story was absurd.

Well, apparently I was wrong, you saw the ghost yourself.

I saw a man in a costume, we don't know if he was a ghost. Said Daphne, putting her finger on her chin, thinking.

Like it's the same everytime , we try to go on vacation, we try to have a good time and still stumble upon a mystery. I've had it, I'm tired, I just want a vacation from all of this, I just wanna stay with you, eat and drink on this blanket we spread, sprawling my feet, putting my arm around your neck and talk about what we see, how we feel about what we see, about each other and Scooby eating all the food while I stare into your eyes. Participate in the Sand Festival, dance and really have a good time, with you, with Scoob and Fred and Velma, the whole gang. I'm just so tired of mysteries, I know it's practically our way of living but I need a break.

I get it Shag, I really do, I want that too but we can't just sit by while a fake monster or God forbid a real giant scorpion is terrorizing this town.

Daph, I really have to ask you this: Do you love me?

Yes, I really do love you, with all my heart and soul. I haven't felt this way not even when I was dating Fred, when I'm with you I don't feel a rush or energy or joy, I just feel happy, I feel at peace. It's a feeling I haven't felt since I was a child, I don't only feel love, I feel loved.

A tear started falling on Shaggy's cheek while he heard Daphne say those words, he finally felt useful, he felt happy, he felt loved. He hugged Daphne and promised to never let her go and she promised him that they'll try to solve this mystery and then they'll have a rea picnic, a real date and a real vacation. They climbed down the rock and returned back at Fred's aunt house. Everyone was awake , eating and asking them where they've been, they looked everywhere for them. Shaggy and Daphne looked at each other and Shaggy winked to Daphne and said that he went to look for an all-night diner and met Daphne outside the house, admiring the sunshine.

-Yeah, I really wanted to see the light shining the sand. Said Daphne, playing along with Shaggy.

Freddy's aunt called Shaggy in the kitchen, asking for help. Shaggy went while Daphne sat on the couch and started talking with the others. Shaggy entered the kitchen and Fred's aunt whispered in his ear:

-C'mon dear, where did the two of you really go? I saw the food and the basket missing, are you two dating?

\- Please Misis Cathya, our friends don't know and we have found out that we feel the same about each other just last night so we'd like to keep it a secret for a while. Please don't tell anyone!

\- Don't worry, dear, your secret's safe with me.

-Phew, like thanks, that means a lot!

Shaggy returned back to the living room where the others were and Fred told him:

Shaggy, we just heard what happened.

You( gulp), did?

Yeah, Daphne told us that while she was watching the sunshine a man like the one in the legend, dressed in blue, like the ones that came with the Scorpion God, appeared in front of her and threatened her. Have you encountered such a character on your way to the restaurant or on your way back from there? Asked Velma, curious.

No, I haven't. Everyone in town was sound asleep at the time, I was the only one on the streets.

Well gang, looks like we've got another mystery on our hands! Said Fred.

Shaggy and Daphne weren't too glad because they couldn't really be together for a while but at least they'll solve this mystery than leave for a day to be with each other. Next on the matter, ARTAZZO.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How do we always get mixed up in these kind of things?

After everybody ate, Fred was set dead on seeing this ghost man in action and unmask him for he was surely no ghost. Velma looked at him with respect for she too was no believer in real ghosts, there could be no such thing. Actually she said that out loud as they were going out the door and that's when Shaggy asked:

"Like, how can you be so sure, remember our time on that zombie island? Those cat ladies and those zombies were the real thing."

"Alright, alright, jinkies Shaggy, yes there was that one time but that doesn't mean anything, my belief is that this man Daphne encountered is just another crook in a mask, we saw real monsters on that ratched island but the other ones were just masked crooks, this one is surely a masked crook too."

"Like, I don't know Velma what if we get caught by that ugly giant scorpion?"

At that moment, Daphne intervened and stopped them from arguing, telling everyone that the big ass scorpion was just a local legend, nothing to be worried about.

"We'll just look for clues and catch that freaking ghost! Jeepers you guys." said Daphne, annoyed.

The gang rode around the town in the mystery machine making stops here and there to look for clues, they asked people about such ghosts of the people in the legend. Some said they appeared in the mornings or the afternoons, warning people not to disturb the sacred land of Artazzo, they met up with one local at one time in that day who said:

"Yes, that person you describe, that freaky ghost, it appeared in my shop at one time, (the man owned a shop of pottery) he said he was looking for Artazzo's vase, somehow he thought I had it, I said to him that I don't even know what it looks like and then he grabbed me by my collar and jammed me straight into the wall screaming at me asking to tell him where it is, oh the horror."

"Did he hurt you?", asked Velma.

"If he hurt me?!" said the old man, "Just look at this, he put his finger on my hand and burned me, it was so hot, as hot as the red sand in the summer days" said the old man while showing them his hand, his middle finger had a pretty nasty burn, right in the middle.

"Jinkies! that really is a monster, all the crooks we put behind bars over the years sometimes caught us but they never hurt us." Said Daphne, scared.

"I heard he and his friends are hanging around the top of the mountain, worshipping that Artazzo character, you better stay away kids, return to the motel or whatever the hell you're staying and stay out of trouble. These ghost men are dangerous business, I tell ya."

The gang left the man alone and got into the mystery machine, everyone was silent, waiting for someone to say something, Daphne and Shaggy were in the back of the van with Scooby while Velma and Fred were in front, which Fred considered really strange, he thought:

"Daphne is always sitting next to me, why did she choose to stay in the back seat, she never sits there? Hmm… "

Then Fred started thinking on this matter while Daphne looked at Shaggy, frightened of what this ghost man they were trying to catch is capable of, what he would do to them if he caught them. Shaggy sensed Daphne was troubled but he took her hand, squeezed it tightly and gave her a smirk and a wink to assure her that everything is going to be just fine. Scooby- Doo was really confused, he looked at Shaggy and Daphne, he didn't understand what was going on, he looked at Shaggy then he looked at Daphne back at Shaggy back at Daphne as he was rubbing his chin with his finger in confusion. Apparently Velma was the only one who was focused on the case, which was no surprise, she loved solving mysteries, it wasn't just fun, it was the thrill, the chasing of monsters and also being chased by monsters. She loved being chased by monsters because in some twisted thinking she believed those monsters wanted her, she never felt wanted by someone as she was always hanging out with Daphne, she was considered all the time the friend of the pretty girl but never was she considered the pretty girl. Even when she dated Shaggy back in high-school, she always sensed that he wasn't that much into her.

"Back to the matter at hand!" she thought while analyzing the notes she collected writing what every local told them about that ghost man. Fred drove back to his aunt's house because clearly he didn't have his head on the mystery. He needed to do something to cool off and get his head back in the game. Everyone went inside except for Shaggy and Daphne, they saw an opportunity of spending some time together and they went out back and they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Like man that really is cute, look at them, such pure creatures." Said Shaggy.

"I'll say, maybe we should follow their example don't you think?" asked Daphne while she was squeezing Shaggy's hand harder.

It was Milo and Sally Winklers, she was a fine blond with curly hair, just like any teenage boy would dream about. They were making out resting on a tree trunk.

"Man, that dude's got it going on." Said Shaggy.

"You must've taught him well." Replied Daphne, giggling.

The two lovebirds sensed they were not alone and departed from one another's lips. Milo turned around and saw Shaggy and Daphne, he was pretty ashamed, his whole face turned red. "Don't mind us, we were just passing by, keep at it lover boy! " said Shaggy, but Milo was pretty shy and embarrassed about being caught so he ran into the house and then back out the front door, leaving poor Sally there with no explanation, man did she get angry, not upset, furious. Shaggy said:

"Don't worry Sally, he'll come around eventually!"

Daphne punched him in the arm.

"Auch! What was that for?" asked Shaggy while he was rubbing his arm to stop the hurting.

"Shut up you doofus!" said Daphne, "He probably just got embarrassed Sally, he's a good kid go look for him and talk, just give him another chance."

Sally calmed down and ran after Milo, Shaggy and Daphne went inside and noticed uncle Jebadiah looking surprised at the two of them.

"Did those kids get into a fight or somethin'?"

"It's a little bit more complicated than that, Mr. Jebadiah." Daphne responded.

"Oh, back in my day things like that weren't complicated at all, sure I was a shy boy myself, just like Milo but when I saw the beauty of ya aunt, Fred, I suddenly felt all the courage that I needed to walk up to her and start talking." Jebadiah responded with a smile on his face.

"And since then you never stopped talking, you still ramble about everything every chance you get" answered Fred's aunt, giggling.

This surely was not the moment but Shaggy could not wait any longer, he grabbed Daphne by her hand and told her a simple but authoritative "let's go", and the girl followed. Everyone remained bewildered at the event that happened, Velma, with her keen eyes born to look for clues wondered what Shaggy was up to, Fred was puzzled too and could not think a thing other that he did not know what is going on with those too. Scooby doo remained as confused as he was in the car but this time he decided to get to the bottom of this Shaggy mystery and jumped up from the carpet he laid on and ran after them, the others did the same thing and followed him. Now as they were walking around the fenced in yard , Scooby saw Shaggy and Daphne beside that Oak Tree and everyone could not believe their eyes, Daphne was resting on the trunk of that tree and Shaggy was kneeling with his arms stretched toward Daphne and with something in his hand. Something pretty shiny, the light of the sun was reflecting into that thing and spread light all over, it was impossible to see the exact object in Shaggy's hand but everyone understood what was going on once Shaggy started talking.

"Daphne, we have been friends for such a long time I was cool with that, yet I was admiring your beauty from a distance, the fact that we were friends gave me the opportunity to show you a bit of my love by being a good friend, by learning everything about you, staying beside you when you were in pain and rejoice with you whenever things were good. All the monsters, all the crooks we have faced, all the running I've done when I was in fact wishing to stay with you in the same place, just staying put and looking at you, without saying a single word. I found out today that you have felt the same way all this time, my heart filled with joy, all the fears shrunk into nothing and it is with the courage that emerged from the disappearance of those fears that I ask you today, Daphne Blake, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Everyone was stupefied when they heard that, they never thought there was something between those two let alone that they love each other so much they would like to get married but Daphne's answer stupefied Fred the most. She said yes and jumped into Shaggy's arms. Uncle Jebadiah and his wife wept tears of Joy, it was so wonderful to still get a glimpse of young and pure love. Fred felt betrayed, all these years, he spent almost his every moment with Daphne, he wondered why she did not tell him straight that she liked Shaggy, why she hung out with him, why she kissed him when she liked Shaggy, why she did all of these. Fred walked away from that beautiful scene, he got into the mystery machine and drove away, he needed to clear his head. The joy everyone felt did not last long for as they were in the garden congratulating Daphne and Shaggy the ground started shaking.

"Like, are there any earthquakes in this area, uncle Jebadiah?" asked Shaggy, trembling a bit and shaking along with the ground.

Uncle Jebadiah did not get to answer as Artazzo, the Giant Scorpion God came out from the underground, appeared before them with a lust for blood. He grabbed Shaggy and demanded answers, Velma looked really strange at him for she did not imagine that that monster could even talk.

"Where are my sacred items, who has taken them?" asked Artazzo with a very deep, threatening voice.

Shaggy screamed in agony, Daphne begged the giant scorpion to let her fiancée go. No, that was not gonna happen, Shaggy was to be Artazzo's insurance until the sacred items were returned to him.

"My servant will come for you at midnight to take the items, if you do not have them until then, your friend will become my new mindless servant forever."

"You were spoken of as a good God, how can you be a good God by acting like this?!" asked Velma, concerned.

"Enough, I will not sit here and give explanations to mere mortals, if you do not have the items by midnight, your friend is finished" Answered Artazzo as he vanished into thin air and Shaggy along with him.

Daphne fell onto her knees and cried like the whole world was ending, Shaggy was taken from her, she could not deal with that Sadness, she cried for about twenty good minutes and after that she got up, looking baleful at everyone and said:

"Let's finish this damned mystery!"


End file.
